The Easter Robin Hunt
by Skies-Shall-Rain
Summary: After an epic Easter party nobody can really remember, Robin goes missing! Can the Titans and some random old dude find him before Starfire destroys the city? Sequel to my other holiday specials!


**Not as long as I would've liked, but I've been working on other stuffs a lot too. What stuffs? DON'T POKE MY NOTEBOOK! *cries***

**Sorry. Hyperness/manicness, call it what you will. I HAVE A TOTAL EXCUSE FOR BEING RANDOM! DOCTOR'S NOTE HAHA! *slams grocery list on table* ooh wait that's not it...hold on...here it is! My IMAGINARY doctor's note, 'cause he SAID I was bipolar, he didn't write it down! I hate psychiatrists. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Especially not Waffle House or a moldy alarm clock!**

* * *

"YOU DID THE WHAT?" Starfire screamed, her now bulging stomach heaving. "DO NOT TELL ME AGAIN THAT YOU DID THE LOSING OF ROBIN!"

"Heh. Well you see Star..." Beast Boy began.

_Flashback_

_"HAPPY EASTER!" Speedy shouted, bursting into the Tower. Robin and Raven gave him a strange look (Starfire was at the doctor's) while Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned. _

_"Booyah, baby!" Cynorg shouted, transforming the Tower into an Easter party zone. Robin facepalmed and Raven groaned, trying to sink into the couch. Beast Boy grabbed her hands. _

_"Come on Rae. I promise, this one's gonna be different!"_

_End Flashback_

"But then..." Cyborg said.

_Flashback_

_"EASTER BUNNY!" Kitten shouted, pointing at Thunder with a Mr. Clean Magic Eraser. _

_"NOOOO NOT AGAIN!"_

* * *

_"EGG ME!" Aqualad cried as Speedy threw chocolate eggs. _

_"I'm not even going to tell you how wrong that sounded..." Jinx muttered._

_SSR_

_"Check it out dudes! I'm the REAL Easter Bunny!" Beast Boy shouted, turning into a rabbit. _

_"Yummeh! Grill 'im up!" Kid Flash cried. _

_End Flashback_

"But it gets crazier," Beast Boy moaned.

_Flashback_

_"Giddyup!" Slade cried, riding Pantha around the room while Hot Spot lay curled in a corner from being traumatized again. _

* * *

_"BUUUURP!" went Cyborg after eating the whole couch—and everyone on it. That would be Kole, Mas, Gizmo, Speedy, and Melvin. _

_"Okay. That...was just freaky," Raven muttered. _

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry, they're all safe now," Cyborg said quickly at Starfire's horrified expression. "But I can't remember anything after that."

"Neither can I," Beast Boy said.

"I can," Raven creepily appeared in the doorway and glared at Beast Boy accusingly.

"Okay. What'd I do?"

"I didn't eat or drink anything because I knew something would be spiked—the candy and the punch by the way—so I can remember everything that happened. I'll pick up the important parts where you left off."

_Flashback_

_Blackfire flew around juggling flaming chainsaws, occasionally dropping one or two. _

* * *

_Robin demonstrated how intoxicated he was by driving the T-Car out the window. Nobody went to check on him. _

* * *

_Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd had a mute epic rap battle of doom—_

_End Flashback_

"What was that about Robin?" Cyborg cut Raven's memory short. She scowled.

"He crashed your car out the window. He's probably still there."

"Great! Thanks Rae!"

"Don't call me that," she threatened Beast Boy. His ears drooped, but he nodded.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Cyborg said, turning over the last piece of car. "Robin's not here!" Beast Boy whipped out his communicator.

"Calling all Titans! Code Amber on Robin, Code Amber on Robin! Jump City area! Go!" he got all commando before snapping his communicator shut.

* * *

"Hi there old man!" Speedy said cheerfully. "I'm looking for Robin."

"Right there," the old man pointed at a robin eating a worm.

"No, I'm looking for Robin."

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

* * *

"Gah! Raven help!"

"They're preschoolers who want your autograph, Beast Boy."

"...oh."

* * *

Jinx and Kid Flash decided to totally blew off the mission and walked into a warehouse where they saw Hot Spot and Argent making out. Clearly they had had the same idea. Slowly, the pair stopped and looked at the new arrivals.

"Uh...occupied?" Hot Spot said sheepishly.

* * *

"Have you seen a guy about yay big, yay short, Sonic the Hedgehog hair, wears a mask and looks like a traffic light?" Bumble Bee asked. The cop shook his head. Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Kole, Jericho, and Aqualad sighed.

* * *

"Señor Robin no es en la ciudad!" Mas exclaimed.

"...What?" Lightning asked cluelessly. Pantha facepalmed.

* * *

Wildebeest was trying to track Robin by scent, but his conquest led him to an all you can eat buffet instead. Licking his lips, Wildebeest ran in. Herald groaned and went to search on his own.

* * *

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

* * *

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was pointedly ignoring him. He was so focused on trying to decipher why she was angry that he walked into a pole.

"Oooowwww!"

"Idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin woke up in a dumpster beside a moldy alarm clock.

"What the eggs?" he asked woozily.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven found themselves by a dumpster.

"Oh come on, Raven! Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not listening to you."

"Don't make me do the face!"

"Beast Boy..."

"Hey guys?" Robin asked.

"Just tell me why you're mad!"

"No."

"Um...awkward..." Robin said.

"Please?"

"Why did you make out with Terra?"

"Why did I do what?"

"I'm gonna go have a waffle," Robin muttered, climbing from the dumpster and walking to the conveniently nearby Waffle House.

* * *

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

* * *

Downtown, Slade and Red X were facing off against Herald and Aqualad in an epic imaginary light saber duel. Bumble Bee facepalmed at the sheer stupidity and arrested Slade and Red X.

* * *

Terra was lying in a ditch, close to death after the torture Raven had put her through the night before.

* * *

Robin had himself some yummy waffles, unaware that he was the sole cause of international panic.

* * *

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there."

"Hey Speedy!" Robin called, but was ignored.

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there," the old man pointed at Robin.

"I'm looking for Robin!"

"Right there," the old man pointed at Robin again.

"I'm looking for Robin!" the old man turned Speedy around. "Robin! Your girlfriend's gonna kill you..."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry guys! :( but on the upside, I got MONTHS to plan an EPIC 4th of July special! 4,000 words or more, on my life! :) PREPARE FOR: okay, so I don't have a title yet…JUST PREPARE! :) and I WON'T LETCHA DOWN THIS TIME I SWEAR! In fact, I'll start right now!**


End file.
